Honchkrow
Murkrow, labeled The Gangster? Girl, is one of the newcomers on Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Deadly Darkrais. She evolved into Honchkrow in Episode 20: The Underground FailRoad!, and had reached the merge. Coverage Personality With a street smart personality, an intimidating accent, and a mind for strategy, Honchkrow is a tough cookie. Unlike most girls, she'd rather be figuring out how to swindle people into giving her clothes rather than buying it. Interestingly, despite her many suspicious acts, Honchkrow has no criminal record, although one wonders if she's somehow hidden it. Honchkrow is a strategist and despite her occasional moments of hotheadedness, she knows how to keep an organization as it should be: organized. Some may wonder if she's been in a gang, but Honchkrow doesn't plan on telling anyone. Despite what would appear to be a ruthless, cutthroat competitor, Honchkrow is actually fairly kind, and even under her dark feathers and large hat is the heart of a kind woman- she leaves no member of the team behind, stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves, and has a soft spot for nice guys- but despite this, she still isn't someone you'd want to cross. Honchkrow is noted for never giving up, and that willpower is what makes her one of the contestants you DON'T want to face in the final. Honchkrow, despite her shady reputation, tends to be social and kind- she stands up for those who are hurt and bullied, and doesn't tolerate rudeness. She tends to be a stickler about other Pokemon's manners, even if hers aren't perfect. Honchkrow has a very important sense of friendship and seems to almost consider her friends her family. Honchkrow gets notably flustered when she is complimented or treated like a real lady, which amuses Crobat. Deep down, she enjoys being respected by all, but still having Crobat treat her like a woman. Total Pokemon World Tour: Trivia *If Honchkrow was in the real world, she'd be a pretty, but hardened, girl who dressed in fine suits with a nice hat. DA says that "despite being a girl, she'd rarely wear anything girly". She'd look like a member of the mafia. *A running gag with Honchkrow is that whenever the cops are mentioned, she freaks out. In addition, she sometimes says she's in a "gang...of...friends" in a very hesitant way. It was unknown if she is being serious or if she's trying to cover up a secret until the end of TPWT, where she confirms that she is in a gang during a conversation with Crobat. *Honchkrow is DA's favorite newcomer in TPWT. *Honchkrow is one of the few competitors to have an accent. DA describes her accent as a weird blend of "Italian, Brooklyn, and Bronx". *Honchkrow doesn't like singing, since she feels her accent makes her voice sound funny. This is confirmed in Total Pokemon Redux. *Honchkrow doesn't like having crushes because she doesn't ever want to let anyone control her- neither a man or woman. *Honchkrow evolved in the episode before the merge, and was eliminated in the first episode after the merge. She is also the only newcomer to evolve. * Despite the reveal to Crobat, Honchkrow continues to deny any involvement with gangs. * Honchkrow, along with Charizard and Roserade, is one of the few contestants to smoke. It is noted that unlike Charizard and Roserade, Honchkrow only smokes cigars casually. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Dark-types Category:Flying-types Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Deadly Darkrais members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members